With the Heart of the Sun
by Shadecaster
Summary: He was able to open his eyes one last time to see a single tear roll down the mans face, shining in the setting sun. And as that tear reached his lips, the man mouthed, “So rises a new sun. Good luck and thank you.” bloodline, super Naruto, 1st story.


01-The Rising of a New Sun

**Claimer:**

**I own a laptop. It's not Naruto.**

**I also own a hamster. He's not Naruto either.**

**That's all that I own. You can derive the rest from there.**

**01-The Rising of a New Sun**

**/**

Uzumaki Naruto was running. Again. As fast as his seven-year-old legs could take him. And just like before, just like every other time…

It wasn't enough.

"COME HERE LITTLE MONSTER! YOU WONT BE GETTING AWAY ALIVE THIS TIME! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERTHING YOU DID!"

His pursuers, yelling as they always did, had chased him for the last ten minutes. He never knew what they were talking about. It was always confusing when they called him a monster and a freak and that other f-word that Oji-san had told him not to say. He hadn't done anything. Really. Okay so there was those couple times he had played a few pranks, but that was all in good fun. In fact, the worst thing he had done was paint Hokage Oji-san's face when he was asleep. Naruto had thought that it made him look really funny. And as he laughed, the Hokage had woken up, saw his reflection in the window (complete with bright green eyeliner, a red squiggly moustache and blue swirls on his cheeks), and laughed along with him. So he couldn't understand why these people wanted to hurt him. In fact, none of the people in the group behind him were the ones he played pranks on. He just couldn't understand it.

"WHEN YOURE CAUGHT YOU LITTLE FREAK, WERE GONNA SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF JUSTICE!

So he ran.

And like always, his pursuers caught up to him. It was usually at the dead end of an alley, where no one could see what happened. Though there were a few times, like this one, when they surrounded him in a forest clearing. This was when the worst happened, when the people who ran after him got a dark look in their eyes. It was when all the ninja took out their weapons, and distributed them among the group. And it was only then that pain began.

Just like always.

/

Unbeknownst to Naruto, or to anyone for that matter, this time was different.

This time there was a spectator, but not a usual one in the form of an angry, homicidal villager. He wore a large coat that obscured his features from view, as well as a wide brim hat that was popular in countries far away. No, this one was not a villager at all. In truth, he had stepped into the village for the first time less than fifteen minutes ago. And it took less than two to see a rather large, rather angry crowd following a terrified little boy. So for the past thirteen minutes he had watched them chase him. He was extremely curious as to who this boy was. Not because of anything the things these villagers were doing. He had seen such terrible things many times as he walked around this earth. He had seen far worse thing as well. Wars forgotten, battles long ago, in a time where he was simply human. He had seen what made this world the way it was. The destruction and carnage that had reigned for many millennia, though he had only glimpsed a few hundred years of _that_ war. He remembered when his life had changed forever, when his predecessor had given him the gift that made him who he now was. He had spent two millennia keeping it safe from a world that would only seek to destroy with its power as nothing more than a weapon. Though to call that power merely a weapon was insulting, as it reminded him itself.

As he snapped out of his reverie, he noticed that this violent gathering had come to a stop in the middle of a forest clearing. He saw them pass their rather primitive weapons around, though they were no less deadly than some of the other things he had seen. In the hands of someone experienced he had seen those things fly at the speeds of what used to be bullets. And in turn he had seen their targets dodge them just as fast.

But he knew this young child would not be able to dodge. This young boy that had sparked the interest of the power inside him. It had pulsed within him, when he first happened to glance upon the boy. This strange young lad with odd marks upon his cheeks. Whiskers, one might call them. He wondered if those were somehow connected to whatever had caused his inner power to pulse.

And so he decided that he would step in, just as the kunai left the hands of the first ninja followed in the next second by the rest of them. He leapt off the branch he had been observing from…

And was standing in front of the boy with all the kunai neatly placed on the ground beside him. The mob was speechless for a moment as what had just happened-or rather what had _not_ happened- registered in their minds. He grinned as those most brave in the group took out more weapons.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why did you stop us from punishing that…thing?" the leader, a chuunin by his flak jacket, questioned with a katana held in a defensive position. The man kept his grin as they waited for his response.

"No," was all he said.

"What do you mean 'no'? Just move aside so we can give that filthy little creature what it deserves!" the irate chuunin commanded this strange man.

He simply repeated, "No."

The group grew angrier at the man's defiant grin. "Move aside NOW!" the chuunin all but screamed at him while threatening him with the katana. The others prepared to attack again as the fervor that had led them to hunt down the demon on the anniversary of its defeat renewed. And to their immense frustration, the man simply stood there before repeating that same annoying little word, "No."

"THEN DIE YOU FUCKING DEMON LOVER!" the chuunin roared as the rest of his companions charged in. When they charged, they immediately noticed something was wrong, for starters the demon was nowhere in sight. The second thing was that all their weapons were missing from their hands. They never got to the third thought as the heads of all but a certain chuunin fell from atop their necks. Said chuunin watched in horror as fountains of blood erupted from the necks of what used to be forty chuunin-class ninja and villagers. Then his heart stopped as he realized that his vision was obscured by a large black coat. He had not seen a thing that this…monster had done. But it was impossible to move that fast, to move so fast as to cut the heads of forty people so that they all fall of in an instant. The only thing he had ever heard of doing damage so similar was the Yondaime's prized Hirashin no jutsu. But that at least had a yellow flash to signify it use. There was _nothing_ here two blinks of the eye and all that was left was a field of blood and bodies. It was then that he realized the monster was doing something. He seemed to have performed a jutsu because the next thing the chuunin new there was an immense heat and a bright flash of light.

When the chuunin opened his eyes, he wet himself. There was nothing aside from himself, the monster, and scorched earth. With one technique, this monster had obliterated a fifty-foot clearing into a black, smoking patch of earth. And as the chuunin finally looked the monster in the eye, he lost control of all his bodily functions. The eye was similar to something he had seen before but it was not the fabled Sharingan. No this eye was not red with comma-like tomoe. This was a fierce pulsing orange, as if the eye was made of fire itself. And the design of the pupil was far more frightening than the Sharingan eye. Six triangular blades surrounded the circle, three in one direction three in the other, all slowly spinning. Their combined spin produced a hypnotic, undulation that seemed to suck in everything toward the pupil itself. And as his gaze nearly broke the mind of the chuunin, the man spoke in the same quiet tone he had used before, "You will not have the pleasure of light in _your_ death. Goodbye."

For a split second there was nothing except dark and cold.

Then there was no more.

/

Naruto was very confused and very scared. Not that these feelings were unfamiliar on his birthday, he was often confused and scared. But this time there was someone far scarier than the villagers. This man who had some how placed him in a tree on the edge of the clearing while they were all talking, had some how killed all the bad people, then he burned them away. This wasn't really the scary thing though, he'd been burned before and while in was painful, it was nothing compared to what had happened to the last bad man. The one who had saved him looked him in the eye, whispered some words he couldn't hear, and then the bad man was encased in a pillar of black. And when the black went away the bad man crumpled into dust and blew away in the early evening breeze. That was the scary part. So when the man walked over to him, the most Naruto could do was whimper in fright. The man's hand came down on him and Naruto was certain he was going to die. The man lightly gripped Naruto's head and forced him to look him in the eye. The undulation of the blades in the man's eyes came to a halt in that moment that their eyes met and Naruto felt a pulse go through him. He reeled his head back in slight pain as a headache erupted in his skull. The man removed his hand and stood up. As his headache worsened, Naruto glimpsed the man smiling at him. It was not a cruel smile that he would have seen on the villagers as they tortured him. It was a smile he had seen on parents when they looked at their kids. It was the smile that the Old Man Hokage sometimes gave him. It was a smile of complete and utter joy. And there was something else about it that Naruto was able to notice in spite of his ever increasing headache. There was a sense of…relief within that smile. Like a great burden had been removed from him. His thoughts were broken as the pain in his head escalated to where he couldn't keep his eyes open. And as Naruto began to whimper and reach the point where he would pass out, he was able to open his eyes one last time to see a single tear roll down the mans face, shining in the setting sun. And as that tear reached his lips, the man mouthed, "So rises a new sun. Good luck and thank you." And then he too crumpled into dust and blew away in the wind. That was the last thing he saw before the pain over came him and he fell unconscious.

/

Deep in a part of his mind that Naruto did not know of yet, a figure stood in front of a great metal cage. The elaborate designs that decorated the bars of the cage were not lost on the figure as he stared hard at the small paper holding closed the gates. The figure lifted a single finger and touched the paper before it burst into white flame. As the flames spread from the paper along all the bars, they revealed a new symbol upon the paper. What had once simply read, "seal" now had changed to read, "servant." The white flames etched themselves into the bars and extinguished themselves. The figure stepped back to admire its handiwork and grinned as a pair of slit-pupiled blood-red eyes opened from within the darkness of the cage.

"**WHAT FOOL IS THIS THAT STANDS BEFORE ME? YOU ARE NOT MY CONTAINER NOR ARE YOU HUMAN. EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS ACCURSED CAGE. FOR I AM THE KYUBBI NO KITSUNE AND I DEMAND YOUR RESPECT!"**

The Kyubbi's roar did not faze the figure as he lifted his head to allow Kyubbi to see its face. The Kyubbi was in shock as he witnessed the revolving eyes that he had only heard rumors about in his long existence. These eyes had been a legend when he was nothing more than a kit. The legend these eyes had begun was one from a time before this world had been conceived. There was only one being in history that had those eyes and he had lived for far longer than the Kyubbi could fathom. It was this thought that finally compelled the Kyubbi to do what he had not done in an age, what he had though he would never do again.

The Kyubbi bowed his head in submission.

The figure simply laughed, "About time you recognized my traits. How wise it is of you to bow to one who is by far you superior and elder. But enough of that now young fool. You wish to know what I have done to your cage do you not? I have merely added a precaution to remind you of your place. It will ensure that things will never go out of hand. As for your first question, I can see you already have an inkling of who I am. Let us clarify it shall we?"

With that the figure burst into the same white flame as before to emerge entirely different. Gone was the massive coat and wide brim hat. Now he was wearing nothing upon his torso, leaving a chiseled physique, decorated with golden tattoos that writhed and twisted all around his upper body. At his waist began a pair of golden shorts that came down to just above the knee. Also upon his waist was what seemed to be the bottom half of his coat now a blazing white. His eyes were that same great fire as the blades continued to slowly circle his pupils. His hear was a shock of gold that seemed to be wreathed in white fire. In fact his whole body glowed with an inhuman power. And it was then that the Kyubbi knew for certain who this was.

"I am Helios, the Titan God of the Sun."

From his lowered position the Kyubbi mumbled, **"Forgive me Helios-sama. I have heard of your greatness but never expected to see you within my lifetime, let alone within my seal. Please, may I inquire for what purpose you are before me?"** The Kyubbi's demeanor had changed drastically from his first outburst.

Helios merely smirked and told him, "Of course you may inquire. However that does not mean that I will tell you at this moment. I first wish to see if my hunch was correct."

"**What hunch would that be, Helios-sama?"**

"You shall know in due time. All my dreams may come to fruition with this boy. But I must observe for now. As shall you." Helios leveled an intense glare that the Kyubbi met with a nod. Satisfied with that answer Helios continued, "When I deem him ready he will know of our existence. Until then we will watch. And we will wait. But before that comes about, shall I discuss your new seal? I assure you that it power far surpasses the touch that little reaper gave it. Would you like to know how?"

And for the second time in seven years the Kyubbi thought, _**"What will happen now?"**_

/

Sarutobi was worried.

The ANBU squad he had dispatched to bring Naruto to the safety of the Hokage tower had returned with their charge unconscious and sporting a dangerous fever. Naruto was so hot that the Hokage could feel it from five feet away. He had immediately ordered them to the hospital, and followed after cancelling his remaining evening appointments. When he arrived at the emergency room, he was relieved to see it guarded the bear-masked Tenzou, one of the few in the village that held no animosity towards Naruto. He dismissed his relief as he approached Tenzou and ordered, "Report."

"Hokage-sama! We found Naruto-san in a forest clearing on the eastern side of the village, not far from training ground 14. He was lying against a tree in intense pain and an increasing fever. We don't know what happened but the entire clearing, save the part where Naruto lay, was scorched as if an intense fire had been focused on that area. There was no evidence of what caused the blaze or why. As Naruto-san's fever increased I decided to get him medical attention as soon as possible and brought him to you then here. The preliminary reports from the doctors indicate that his temperature has only increased since finding him. They have been attempting to coo-"

Tenzou's report was interrupted as the door to the emergency room burst open and a medic came running out, yelling, "Hokage-sama! We need your assistance right away! Please come with me!" With a worried glance at Tenzou, Sarutobi followed the medic inside. The first think he saw stopped him cold. Surrounding Naruto was a cocoon of the vilest dark red chakra that Sarutobi had not seen since that night seven years ago. It was still translucent, allowing Sarutobi to see Naruto himself as he writhed in unconscious agony. _"Great Kami,"_ Sarutobi thought, _"has the seal been damaged? This is the Kyubbi's chakra but what is it doing to Naruto?"_ Before anyone could do anything else, the chakra shield flared white hot, and then spiraled down to the left side of his chest, directly over the heart. Sarutobi and the two medics in the room watched in awe as a new seal burned itself into Naruto's flesh. If Sarutobi had seen eyes of the man before, he would have recognized the pattern that became etched into Naruto's flesh. A circle with six opposing blades that were slowly spinning to halt.

When they finally stopped, all the chakra that had surrounded Naruto had dissipated and he was sleeping serenely, in no more pain. As a small snore broke the silence of the room, Sarutobi and the medics finally rushed to check his vitals. Outwardly he appeared fine but the machines where saying otherwise. The heart monitor in particular had a very disturbing readout, as apparently his blood pressure was far too low to even measure. And there was also the fact that he had no heartbeat. But by the gentle rise and fall of his chest, Naruto was very much alive. The next disturbing thing that the medics found was that his internal temperature had settled at a scalding 120 degrees. His surface temperature was at a warm 100 degrees. Aside from that, Naruto was in more than perfect health. His muscle and bone density had both quadrupled, though due to his malnutrition this only amounted to a little less that thrice that of a normal boy. Which, in turn, was twice that of Sarutobi in his prime. And the diagnostic jutsu that one medic was using had proved that his entire chakra network had, for lack of a better term, evolved. There were dozens of new path ways that interconnected between each other in a new pattern. The pathways themselves, already lager due to the Kyubbi, had expanded to five times that of a normal jounin. And with his already massive reserves, Naruto had, Sarutobi realized, more chakra than the Yondaime! And Naruto was only seven! And that was not even including what lay behind the seal. _"No,"_ Sarutobi realized, _"not seal, __seals__."_ He quickly ordered a scan on the new seal over Naruto's heart, to ascertain what its purpose was.

As soon the medic-nin activated the proper diagnostic jutsu, the odd new seal on Naruto activated yet again. It had changed from black to a searing white glow as the blades spun faster and faster. As Sarutobi watched the chakra now pouring from the seal, it began to mold into a jutsu that he had seen and performed himself. _"But what could it be summoning?"_ he wondered. And then the chakra dispersed and he knew. Laying on the once again dormant seal was a scroll. The only thing that seemed to set this apart from any of the scrolls that passed through his office daily was the small seal that held it together. It too was the seal that lay over Naruto's heart.

No one moved for a few moments, and then Sarutobi tentatively reached out and took the scroll off Naruto. Upon closer inspection it really did seem to be a regular scroll aside from the seal. As Sarutobi began to open the scroll, something pulsed throughout the room. It was at this pulse that Tenzou opened the door to ensure the Hokage's safety. When he looked at Sarutobi, he saw his eyes were wide with shock, as if he had received an epiphany. "Hokage-sama?" Tenzou cautiously asked, "are you alright?" Tenzou's question seemed to bring Sarutobi back to the room. His gaze settled back on the sleeping Naruto for a moment, before turning to reassure his trusted ANBU that he was fine. As he turned to leave the room, Sarutobi looked back on the three medics and said, "I don't believe I need to tell you that telling anyone what has happened here falls under the jurisdiction of the Kyubbi law." Accepting their solemn nods he turned back to the ANBU. "Tenzou, you and your squad shall guard the boy until he wakes up. When that happens have someone retrieve me." And before Tenzou could let out a confirmation, Sarutobi was gone, with only the leaves falling to the ground a marking of his shunshin.

/

When Sarutobi reappeared it was not in the Hokage's office that he met his visitors in and conducted the business of the village. Rather, this was his private office, the one that a select few knew how to enter and he was the only one still alive who actually could. It was sealed so securely that not even Jiraiya, the premier sealmaster of Konoha, could force his way in. And it was here that Sarutobi intended to open the scroll. In that moment back at the hospital where everyone felt a chakra pulse, Sarutobi heard a voice and saw a vision. Two eyes of fiery orange upon a back ground of blackness. And in those eyes was the very seal that was upon the scroll and Naruto's chest. As they revolved in their hypnotic undulation, a voice, one more powerful and commanding than any Sarutobi had heard before, spoke in calm instruction:

"Not here."

So Sarutobi had left to the most secure place that he knew. And with a careful hand, he broke the seal and opened the scroll. As soon as he did, he could not help but sigh as the scroll was blank. That is, until he saw the spark that began to burn words into the paper. What was even more shocking was what those words said;

"_Now there's no reason to sigh like that. All will be explained as long as you have the patience to learn._"

Sarutobi simply stared at the words in shock for a few moments before managing to utter, "How?"

"_A simple trick for one of my stature I assure you. You are no doubt wondering what I am and what I have done to that little reapers seal on the boy. Rest assured that what I have done will greatly benefit the boy and that the fox will never be able to break free. In fact I have given it some incentive to keep from ever doing that._"

"Who are you to command such a powerful thing as the Kyubbi? What are you to have shaped the seal into something else? And most importantly what have you done to Naruto?" The Hokage's ire was rising quickly with this mysterious power as it was being far too vague for his tastes.

"_Now, now, did I not say to be patient? As for who I am, well I suppose it was a bit rude of me to forgo an introduction. But then there is always the chance you would not believe me. After all you are quite a knowledgeable man, are you not 'Professor'? Would you believe that you are now conversing with a being far older than anything you could ever fathom? One who stepped down from his position as a god so that he could survive? One who has watched the world through the eyes of others who protected his existence from those that would abuse his power? One who has survived for millennia, watching the world build it self up only to tear it down time and again? Could you Sarutobi?_"

At that the spark paused waiting for the 'Professor's' response. After three minutes of silence, Sarutobi finally said, "While normally I would not even consider these claims to be true without evidence, I have seen first hand this power you wield, that white fire that controlled the fox's chakra. What I do not understand is why one who was once a god, as you claim to be, must be protected. Nor do I understand what Naruto has to do with this."

"_Ah yes, the boy is far more important than he seems, is he not? And it has nothing to do with the fox, or your personal attachment. A shame really that the son of a hero is so detested in the village they both saved. But, then again, that will come to an end far sooner with my help. And as for my protection… that matter is something that has cursed me since I stepped down as a god. When one does that, he can not exist under his own will. I must have a host, human preferably, so that I may continue to exist in this world until I find that which I am looking for. Though I still retain control of my own power, that power must have a vessel, a container. I cannot exist on my own and have not for many an age. And if my power lies within one who has a will of harm, there is nothing I can do about it. There are only benefits in being my container. I have some influence upon my vessels but never enough to make decisions for them. Free will is something that no god can contest. While I can 'choose' my containers as I did with the boy, the ritual can only be carried out by the person. In giving them my power I give them my trust. That is the responsibility that has been laid upon the boy's shoulders._"

As the spark once again stopped, Sarutobi took some time to digest this information. It was rather a lot to absorb and he couldn't help but think he was getting far too old for surprises like this. Even if he was a shinobi. "You're assessment on Naruto's station is indeed accurate though I can only wish you luck with his acceptance in the eyes of this village. That is my mistake, allowing them to know of the beast but not his heritage. It was far too dangerous in my mind to let the world know of the Yondaime's son, and that choice has come to haunt me every time Naruto gets hurt. But aside from that you have still not explain exactly what you have done to the seal and Naruto," The Hokage paused and continued, "and you still have yet to give me a name."

"_How astute of you to have caught that little detail. But you are more concerned with the boy and the fox, are you not? Fear not, for you will know exactly who I am in due time. After all you still have to listen to what has happened to the seal and I can't have you fainting in disbelief once you hear my name. As for the seal, it was far easier to manipulate it to perform in conjunction with my own than I had anticipated. It was as though there were something missing from it. Anyhow, I simply turned the Kyubbi into the boy's guardian angel of sorts, though this one has a leash. The Kyubbi will now be at his beck and call to an extent. Those limitations will be learned in time. MY seal has done things to his physiology that one would think impossible. Judging by the machines in the boy's room you already know some of them_"

"Yes, it would seem that Naruto is lacking a heart and blood. From our preliminary scans his bone and muscle structure have become inhumanly perfect, and his chakra pathways have become unlike anything this village has ever seen. And his internal and external temperatures have become hot enough to cause brain damage but he seems to be fine. Would you care to fill in the gaps?" The Hokage was a bit anxious for this information to ascertain his almost-grandson's safety, but the 'Professor' part of his personality was curious as to how one could survive these conditions.

"_Well you are correct with the bone and muscle structure, though that was more the Kyubbi's doing than mine. The chakra pathways are a joint effort on our part. It will allow the boy greater control over the powers that I have given him. He will need to learn it in the first place on his own, but without my adaptation of his path ways he would have died from them bursting. Incidentally so would have everything in a two kilometer radius. But that hasn't happened so we will not dwell on that. As for his heart…your machines are correct. He has no heart and no blood. What has replaced them is the ultimate energy source, one that has lasted for as long as I have been in existence. You will know of what I speak when our little chat ends and you learn my name. With this source exhaustion will be a thing of the past as will most forms of death. There is, however, one more trait of mine that made it into the boy. I am actually surprised you missed it considering the value placed on similar traits that are far inferior._"

Sarutobi's brow hunched in thought as he attempted to recall what he might have missed, and what 'similar traits' there might be. As the vision that came with the scroll appeared once again in his mind, Sarutobi gasped. "Doujutsu," he whispered. The Sharingan and Byakkugan were the two most respected kekkei genkai within the leaf village. Naruto would be the host of a new doujutsu, one, according to this former god, that was far superior to either of its rivals. "What power does this doujutsu hold?"

"_That, my dear Sarutobi, will have to be learned in time, by the boy. I will not help him until the time is right. In fact he will have no knowledge of me until that time. The seal I have placed on him will disappear and lay dormant until that time. As it is dormant his temperature and other modifications will reduce to normal levels. My eyes may come upon him before the right time. If that is the case you will treat it as an unknown bloodline. And finally, you will not tell him of me or the little fox until that time. I have glimpsed some of the boy's life for now but I wish to watch and observe for the time being. I have a feeling that he is what I have been searching for since my exile from the heavens. But must wait and watch first._"

"And may I ask exactly what it is you are searching for?" Sarutobi was less than pleased that this former god, whose name he still did not know, would make Naruto apart of some grander scheme. He did care for the boy as his own, after all.

"_You may indeed ask but the does not mean I will tell. In time I may allow you to know, but that will not happen until after the boy knows, as it concerns him far more intimately than you realize. It will do him no harm, but as I have said before, no god can contest free will. It is his choice to make. And it may come that I will never ask him this question and will merely be passed along. But that is irrelevant for now. Let us review; no one else other than those three medics and your bodyguard may know of my seal. Only you will know of my existence until the time is right. The seal will remain dormant until that time so as not to arouse suspicion. If the boy sees with my eyes, he has an undocumented kekkei genkai. Finally, you will keep this scroll upon your person at all times. If it glows you will know that I wish to speak with you. If it heats up it means that the boy is in trouble and you must send him help. Can I trust you with this task?_"

"Not until I have your name," Sarutobi reminded the scroll. "I will not allow one who claims to be a former god to order me what to do without a name. And you never told me what the 'power source' you replaced Naruto's heart with was. Those are the two things I would like to know before this little discussion ends." Sarutobi felt a little silly glaring at a scroll but he was certain that Naruto's newest tenant recognized the feeling.

"_It seems my efforts to dissuade you from learning my name have failed. But I will answer your questions. I did promise to after all. The power source is one that you have seen every day of your life. It is, in fact, responsible for giving life for without it the earth would be nothing more than a lifeless black rock. It is a source of power that I have controlled for a very long time and it will be the source of the boy's new bloodline. In fact, if you look just out the window to the west you can see the last glimpses of its predecessor._"

Sarutobi was a little annoyed that after all that he _still_ didn't have a name but he decided to humor the scroll and opened that blinds that faced west. And there on the edge of the horizon he saw…nothing. As anger and irritation once again welled up from within him, the vision from the scroll once again flashed in his mind. But this time it was overlaid upon the setting sun. And then it struck him like a lightning bolt. Naruto's heart was replaced with a sun. He turned back to the scroll to confirm his thoughts to see that the spark, as well as the entire previous conversation had disappeared. In its place was a single line that nearly made the Hokage's heart stop.

"_What other power would be controlled by Helios, Titan god of the SUN?_"

Sarutobi had only one thought; _"I am getting way to old for this."_

/

**There's chapter one. Hope you liked it, please let me know. And its my first story, so be gentile. Or not.**

**But don't expect chapter two anytime soon. My muse comes and goes with the wind.**


End file.
